Athena's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Quite possibly the most action-packed nightmare in history.


**Okay, it's time for Athena of The Quads. Also, I'm all out of Drunkman jokes, so we'll just go back to regular drunk Nightmare King. Also, this nightmare has a little action in it!**

* * *

><p>As Athena slept in her bed one night, the Nightmare King drove his car and burst right through her wall, falling out the car door and standing up, still drunk. "Oh…Oh, man! Why-Why do all these houses look-look the same?...Oh, wait a minute…these people are related…which means they're the SAME house! Oooog. Okay, ATHENA…Athena…Uh…this list doesn't have a last name for these guys. Who-Who made this thing, anyway? Shouldn't-Shouldn't they have tried to-to find out their last names? That asshole! Who is this 'Nightmare King' anyway? Wait…I'm the Nightmare King…I'm an ASSHOLE!" He looked in the dresser mirror. "YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE A BIG DRUNK ASSHOLE! Now, make yourself useful and-and GIVE her a nightmare, you ASSHOLE!"<p>

_Inside her nightmare, Athena continued to sleep until she was awakened at the sound of something exploding. "WHAT THE HELL?" she exclaimed. She quickly dashed outside, where she found her sister, Sophie. "Sophie, what's going on?"_

"_About time you woke up! Buddy and Morgan are at another fight to the death!" And with that, Athena looked to see her brother and sister a few yards away, throwing massive flames at each other with their firepowers._

_Morgan grabbed and threw Buddy toward a house, afterwards shooting a fire blast to blast him into the house, destroying it. Buddy quickly recovered and pushed Morgan into a fire hydrant, destroying it and for the water to send Morgan upwards. The brown-haired sister then shot fire from her feet like rockets and took to the sky, her brother mimicking her moves and following after her._

_Once in the sky, the two threw even bigger fire blasts at each other. Buddy missed at one shot and accidentally blew up a strange large white flying bison with an arrow on his head, as well as several kids on it. Morgan then missed a shot and blew up the Cat in the Hat in his Thingamajigger. Buddy missed another shot and burned some kids on flying broomsticks and Morgan missed another shot and blew up some large-headed boy on a rocket._

_The two soon flew above a city, and Morgan flew above her brother, stomping her foot down on him and forcing the two of them through the top of a skyscraper, smashing down all floors of the building. When they finally reached the bottom, the whole building collapsed, but the two jumped out of the explosion with style and landed on opposite ends of a street._

_Morgan then saw a truck coming and used her telekinesis to pick it up and throw it to Buddy, but Buddy used telekinesis to pick up a street light and hit the truck like a baseball, sending it into another building, destroying it._

"_GUYS! STOP!" Athena exclaimed as her and Sophie ran up to them, staying a few yards away to be safe._

_The two, however, ignored their sister and continued to clash. Just then, several battle tanks appeared and aimed their cannons at the two. "Lock on targets, men! FIRE!" With that, the cannons shot missiles at the two, but they used psychic to grab them and throw them at each other, missing and destroying the tanks._

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Athena yelled, grabbing Buddy's arms, while Sophie grabbed Morgan's._

"_Haven't you caused enough havoc?" Sophie asked._

"_NOT UNTIL I BURN THIS JERK TO DEATH!" Morgan yelled as the two broke away from their siblings and continued to fight._

"_Not good!" the general exclaimed. "There has to be something that can stop them!"_

_Just then, Boba Fett of the Star Wars series appeared on jetpacks. "Hey, everybody!"_

"_IT'S BOBA FETT!" a school of children exclaimed with joy._

"_Boba Fett?" Sophie and Athena asked in unison._

"_That's right! Boba's back, Baby! Thought I was eaten by the Sarlacc? Well, I escaped, and guess what? LASUHS, MOTHER F#$KUH!" With that, Boba Fett shot lasers at the two siblings in the stomach, making them scream in pain._

"_NO! PLEASE STOP!" Athena pleaded._

"_And guess what? Boba's got a light saber!" he exclaimed, drawing out a red light saber. "Oh! Make that two!" He drew out a blue light saber. "What's red and blue mixed together? PURPLE RAIN!" With that, he crossed the two sabers, making purple sparks, afterwards slicing the two fighting siblings in half._

"_NO! YOU KILLED OUR BROTHER AND SISTER!" Athena exclaimed._

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" Sophie exclaimed as the two shot their own fire at Boba Fett._

"_OH! GUESS AGAIN!" Boba exclaimed, dodging the two with gusto._

"_Forget him! Let's go!" Sophie said, and with that, they took to the sky._

"_Oh no, they're getting away!" Boba exclaimed in sarcasm. "Well, there must be some way to catch them. Does this long range missile do anything, YES, IT DOES!" With that, Boba Fett fired a missile, which stayed hot on the two's tails. As Sophie and Athena tried to get away, the missile caught up and blew them to smithereens._

Athena finally awoke in her room, gasping for air. "Athena, what's wrong?" Buddy exclaimed as he and Morgan burst in her room.

"Buddy! Morgan! You're alive!" Athena exclaimed, jumping up to hug them.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Morgan asked.

"I had a dream where you two were fighting, and some strangely popular bounty hunter came and killed us! You two nearly destroyed the whole town!"

"We did?" Buddy asked.

"Wow! We must be powerful!" Morgan exclaimed. "I'm almost tempted to take over the world!"

"MORGAN! I'm serious! I was really worried about you two!"

"Oh, relax! I don't think Morgan and I would do THAT much damage!"

"Yeah! We know how to control ourselves!"

"Well…that's good!"

"Just one question though." Buddy said.

"Hm?"

"Who's the ghost?" With that, they looked to see the Nightmare King yelling at his reflection.

"YOU'RE AN ASS! YOU HEAR ME? AN AAAAAASS!"

"Uh…who are you?" Athena asked.

"Who-Who am I? WHO AM I? I AM IRON MAN!" With that, the drunken spirit took off to the sky like a rocket.

"…Hey, Buddy. Wanna do a little target practice on a drunken weirdo spirit?" Morgan asked.

"It'd be my pleasure!" With that, the two siblings took after the Nightmare King.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I must say, this may just be my best one yet. Two siblings fighting like you've never seen! Well, except in Avatar. Next time will definitely be the last nightmare for the night 'cause the King is out of booze. Later.<strong>


End file.
